


Walking The Line

by WhispersInTheWing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alpha Dean, Alpha Gordon, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Bobby, Discussion of Abortion, Forced Abortion, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mating, Mild Language, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Sam, Past Abuse, Past Underage, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Trauma, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersInTheWing/pseuds/WhispersInTheWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has finally found his brother again after being separated nearly a decade ago, but what he never expected was to find his true mate in Sam. Now in the midst of a newly formed relationship, how will Dean react to finding out that Sam is pregnant? And will Sam ever be able to move forward from his dark past and learn to trust again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! I'm back again with another mpreg fic for you all! This is my first Wincest fic that I've published here on the internet, so please be gentle ;). 
> 
> FAIR WARNING! this fic has some dark parts and I will be updating the tags as I go, so please continue to refer to them at the start of each chapter! Possible trigger warnings lay inside, so PROCEED AT YOUR OWN CAUTION.
> 
> Enjoy, and remember to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Much Love, Stacey

Sam held the white plastic stick at arms’ length, as if it were a snake poised to strike. The blue plus sign in the little window mocked him and Sam had the strong urge to hurl it as far away as possible. Instead, he slid down the wall beside the toilet and hugged his knees as fear gripped him and his chest tightened. What was normally a happy miracle was in fact one of Sam’s worst nightmares.

Sam knew deep down that Dean was going to be furious when he found out. He’d probably throw Sam out of the house in disgust and never want to see him again. He would call Sam a cheap knotslut and deny that the life that grew inside Sam was even his. Worst of all, Dean would be able to smell the change the pregnancy had in Sam’s scent; so there was no way to hide it from his Alpha without getting rid of the baby altogether. The negative thoughts swirled around in Sam’s mind and made his stomach turn. Sam emptied what little he had in his stomach into the toilet bowl, dry heaving until tears streamed down his face. Sam was too young to have a pup, he was only 17! Their relationship was too new to survive something as monumental as this.

“Sam?” Dean’s voice echoed from downstairs. Sam sat up with a start; Dean wasn’t supposed to be home for a few hours! Sam jumped to his feet, flushing the toilet and dropping the pregnancy test into the trash.

“I’m upstairs. I’ll be down in a sec,” Sam called as he opened the door a crack. He quickly brushed his teeth, rinsing the taste of bile from his mouth. He wiped the tears from his cheeks, hoping Dean wouldn’t notice the red rims of his eyes. Sam exited the bathroom and made his way downstairs. “What are you doing home so early?”

“Um, I had a bit of an accident at work,” Dean replied as Sam stepped into the kitchen. He held up his left hand which now sported a cast.

“Oh my God Dean! What happened?!” Sam gasped. He dropped into the chair beside Dean and carefully grabbed the injured hand.

“It’s not as bad as it looks Sammy. I was working on a Chevy Tahoe, a piece of something fell and trapped my hand against the engine block. It split the skin on the top of my hand and cracked the bone in a couple places. My boss says I can run the office while I heal. Shouldn’t be more than a month or two,” Dean explained. Dean paused, lifting his nose to the air. “Sam, is there something you want to tell me?”

Sam froze, eyes wide with fear. “No Alpha, why do you ask?”

Dean shrugged. “You smell different, but I can’t put my finger on what it is. And I told you that you don’t have to address me like that; Dean is just fine.”

“Sorry Dean, sometimes I forget you’re not like Gordon.” Sam stared at the scratched hardwood table in front of him. “I don’t know why I smell different. I haven’t been feeling well today and I think it might be food poisoning. That might be why my scent is off.” Sam hoped that Dean would buy the story and not dig too deep into it.

Dean bristled. He hated when Sam mentioned Gordon. Gordon Walker was Sam’s previous and first Alpha; John had given Gordon his young Omega son as a thank you for having his back on a particularly nasty hunt. Dean remembered vividly the day that their father had walked into the boys’ bedroom in the early morning hours and taken Sam from his bed. Dean had been awoken by Sam’s frightened screams and instantly feared the worst; that the demon that had taken their mother all those years ago had finally come back for Sam. But it wasn’t the demon, it was their father and Dean remembered being confused.

_“What’s going on Dad? Where are you taking Sam?”_ Dean wondered sleepily, shucking off the covers and scrambling to his feet.

_“Don’t worry about it Dean. Just go back to sleep. I’ll explain everything in the morning,”_ John ordered. But Dean knew that something wasn’t right. Dean had a feeling that if he went to sleep, Sam wouldn’t be there in the morning when he woke up. He lunged forward, his Alpha instincts kicking in. He grabbed one of Sam’s arms and tried to pull him from his father’s iron grasp. The only thing Dean accomplished with that was getting a swift backhand across the face and watching helplessly as his father dragged his 10 year old little brother kicking and screaming from the house.

That was the last time Dean saw Sam for close to eight years, until one day his and Gordon’s paths had crossed while Dean was hunting a Tulpa in Spokane. He’d instantly recognized the frightened, beaten figure hunched naked on the dirty bar floor at Gordon’s feet as his brother. He couldn’t believe that he had found Sam again after all those years. It wasn’t until Sam risked glancing up with those honey hazel eyes, did Dean know for sure it was his little brother. Once he’d confirmed that the malnourished, abused Omega was his brother, Dean followed Gordon back to his motel room and slit the older Alpha’s throat right there in the middle of the room.

As Gordon’s blood dripped from his blade onto the dingy yellow carpet of the motel, Dean took a moment to look at his surroundings; at the horrid conditions his brother was living in. It made Dean sick to his stomach to see that his only brother, the one he was supposed to protect with his life, had been forced to live in his own filth. The vacant look in Sam’s eyes told Dean that Gordon more often than not, used physical violence to make sure the Omega followed his every command without question. When Dean laid a gentle hand on Sam’s shoulder to get his attention, the vacant look was replaced with one of pure terror and Sam curled in on himself, waiting for the punishment to come like it always did. Dean physically recoiled, pulling his hand away from Sam liked he’d been burned.

But Dean wasn’t going to give up on his brother, on the only family he had left. He gathered anything of value that Gordon had and loaded that and his trembling brother into the Impala. Then he’d driven as far away from Spokane as fast as he could. That was one town the Winchester boys would never go back to.

\---------------

Dean nodded, seeming to buy the food poisoning excuse. “Did you eat from that taco truck again Sammy? I told you those shrimp tacos would come back to bite you in the ass.” Dean chuckled. He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Sam’s cheek before reaching up and checking his temperature. “Well you don’t feel warm. Why don’t you go and lie down for a while. I’ll bring you up some ginger ale and saltines to settle your stomach in a bit. Okay?”

“Okay Dean.” Sam stood and moved to the stairs. He looked back at Dean and gave him a small smile. Dean returned the smile and watched Sam make his way upstairs to the bedroom they shared. Sam knew that he’d have to tell Dean about the pup eventually, before Dean figured out the truth about Sam’s altered scent. But for now, he would bide his time and try to get his roiling stomach under control.

Dean knocked on the door an hour later, a tray of saltine crackers and a glass of ginger ale in his hand. “How are you feeling Sammy?” He asked as he set the tray on the bedside table.

Sam cracked his eyes open, not realizing he’d fallen asleep after his stomach had settled down. “Much better, I think I got it all out of my system earlier. How’s your hand?” Sam wondered as he sat up.

Dean shrugged. “It throbs a little still, but I’ve had worse. Remember when you were 9 and I spilled that pot of boiling water all over myself? That hurt way worse than this little scratch. I’ll be better in about a month.”

Sam smiled. “I remember that. It was only because I was so hyped up on Halloween candy that I ran into you and made you trip.”

“Yeah, you were always such a klutz.” Dean laughed, brushing Sam’s floppy bangs from his face. “But that’s just one of the many things I love about you, Sammy. That … and your scent drives me wild.” Dean leaned forward and nuzzled behind Sam’s ear, drawing a soft moan and shiver from the younger man.

“I love you Dean,” Sam whispered.

Dean smiled against Sam’s neck. “I love you too little brother.” Dean kissed Sam’s forehead as he pulled back. “Now eat some of these crackers and sip the ginger ale please. It’ll make me feel better to see you keep something down.” Dean stood and retreated into the bathroom.

As he finished relieving himself, Dean saw something white out of the corner of his eye. He bent down and grabbed the stick from the garbage can. He looked at it in confusion for a second before realization dawned on his face. It was a pregnancy test. It was a positive pregnancy test. It was a positive pregnancy test that his brother and mate had taken. Holy shit. As much as Dean wanted to storm into the bedroom and demand some answers, he knew that Sam would tell him when he was ready. It was obvious that Sam had only just found out himself today, and was probably trying to process everything. But it did explain the odd change in Sam’s scent. Dean dropped the test back in the garbage and exited the bathroom.


	2. Bless My Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new tags, so this chapter is safe for all who've already read the tags before. 
> 
> Though let me know if I missed a tag!
> 
> Much Love, S

Sam quietly munched on a saltine as Dean sauntered back into the room. There was something in his eyes; not quite anger, but Dean was definitely upset about something. _Oh no!_ Sam thought panicky, _He must’ve found the pregnancy test in the trash!_

“Um Dean,” Sam stuttered, suddenly very nervous. “There’s something we need to talk about.”

“What’s up?” Dean asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Sam patted the empty bed beside him. “You’re gonna wanna sit down for this Dean. It’s important.” He waited for Dean to sit down and face him before continuing. Sam chewed on his bottom lip. “You know how I said I had food poisoning? Well … I-I didn’t. It’s … morning sickness.”

“What are you saying Sammy? What’s going on?” Dean wondered, grasping Sam’s hand in his. He could smell his mate’s fear and nervousness thickly in the air and tried to convey through his touch that everything was going to be okay. That he wasn’t mad at Sam.

“Dean … I’m, I’m pregnant.” Sam’s voice was so quiet by the end that Dean had almost missed the word.

“You’re pregnant?” Even though Dean had known that Sam was pregnant going into the conversation, hearing the words leave his mate’s lips had stolen the breath from Dean’s lungs. Dean had always wanted a family of his own, but never thought it possible with the life he lived. And Sam had been sold to Gordon before he had presented, so Dean didn’t know Sam was an Omega until that chance meeting in Spokane. Dean remembered his father talking with Bobby about how he could just tell Sam was going to present as an Omega, but since he was just a kid, Dean didn’t pay much attention at the time.

“A-are you mad?” Sam asked timidly. His free hand drifted up from his lap to rest on his stomach.

“Mad? Why would I be mad? I’m gonna be a dad! We’re gonna be parents Sammy!” Dean threw his arms around Sam and held him tightly to his chest. “I love you so much Sam. My beautiful, wonderful Omega.” He rained kisses over Sam’s face, proclaiming his love in between each kiss.

“You don’t think we’re too young to have a pup?” Sam wondered, knowing that the two of them needed to address every detail of such a monumental change in their life.

Dean sighed. “I think that it will be a big change in our lives, but if anyone can do it, it’s us. I raised you for ten years, so I know my way around a little one.” Dean chuckled. “And we’ve got this place here, I’ve got a good job and this town seems like a great place to raise a family. We can do this Sammy. You just have to believe it. I do.”

Sam searched Dean’s eyes, and was happy with what he found there. Dean was being completely honest, and he truly believed that he and Sam could raise a child even though they were still somewhat children themselves. “I believe it Dean. I really don’t know why I thought you’d be mad. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you Dean. I love you.”

Dean captured Sam’s lips in a searing kiss, a clash of teeth and tongues. Sam could feel himself get hard as Dean pushed on his shoulder until Sam was lying flat on his back, Dean hovering over him.

“Should we … tell Bobby?” Sam asked, unfortunately ruining the mood.

Dean chuckled and rolled to the side. “I don’t know Sam. He’d be pretty upset if we didn’t tell him about the fact that he’s going to be a grandpa. And he knows about us, so it’s not like he’d shun us. I think we should tell him. He’ll want to be a part of the pup’s life from the get-go. You know that.” Dean laughed, his hand moving to rest on Sam’s stomach.

“You’re right Dean. So, should we do it over the phone? Or are you up for a trip to Sioux Falls?” Sam wondered, resting his own hand atop Dean’s.

“I think we should do it in person. And a trip out to the salvage yard is long overdue. He’ll be happy to see us,” Dean replied with a smile that now seemed permanently glued on his face. “And the woods around his place are safe for us to go on walks in.”

Sam sat up suddenly, nervously wringing his hands. “What about dad? Isn’t he still living with Bobby?”

Dean smacked himself in the forehead with the heel of his hand. He’d forgotten all about their dad. John had been paralyzed from the waist down in a fall while hunting a Black Dog in the Cascades of Oregon. Bobby had opened his home and his heart to the injured hunter and the two had never been closer. The injury had humbled John, who was not as devastated as Dean and Sam had expected him to be. He had already killed and thus gotten his revenge on the yellow-eyed Demon that murdered their mother, and with nothing driving his passion any longer, John seemed to settle into a role behind the scenes.

“Yeah, dad is still living with Bobby. We don’t have to go to Sioux Falls if you’re uncomfortable seeing dad again. It’s up to you Sammy,” Dean stated. “But there’s something you should know before you make your choice. Dad had no idea what Gordon planned to do to you. He knew it was going to be tough hunting while trying to raise both an Omega son and an Alpha son. Dad thought he was doing the right thing. But he knows now what Gordon did. After I killed Gordon, I called dad and told him that you were with me. I told him everything I saw. He was happy to hear that you were safe and that you and I were together again. And uh, I think he knows we’re mated. And the weird thing about it is, I think he’s really okay with it. But it’s still completely up to you on if we go to Sioux Falls. I won’t pressure you into anything.”

Sam rubbed his stomach absentmindedly as he digested what Dean had told him. He really wanted to see Bobby; it had been way too long since they’d stopped by. But he wasn’t sure about seeing his dad, someone he hadn’t seen in 7 years. But Sam knew that John had tried his best raising two sons on his own while grieving the loss of his mate, and that deep down Sam could never truly hate his father.

“I want to go. I think it’s time I forgave dad and put the past behind us. I can’t keep him out of his grandchild’s life, that’s just cruel. We all deserve to be a family again, and a pack. And thank you for telling me the real story Dean. I love you.” Sam leaned over and pecked Dean on the nose, drawing a laugh out of the older male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but this was the only good place to stop without the chapter becoming TOO long.


	3. It Doesn't Matter

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop in the gravel of Singer Salvage Yard. He looked over at his slumbering mate and couldn’t stop the smile that blossomed on his lips. Sam had fallen asleep somewhere around the South Dakota border and he always made the cutest noises when he slept. Dean really didn’t want to wake Sam, who hadn’t gotten much sleep in the last three days since they found out about the pregnancy. Though Dean knew that Sam would want to prepare himself for seeing their father again.

“Sam,” Dean said, gently shaking Sam’s shoulder. “Wake up Sammy, we’re here.”

Sam snuffled in his sleep, turning his body away from whatever was trying to wake him up. “Five more minutes Dean,” Sam mumbled, swatting Dean’s hand away.

Dean chuckled, brushing the bangs from Sam’s forehead. “No Sammy, it’s time to get up. We’re at Bobby’s house. Don’t you want to see uncle Bobby and dad?”

That woke Sam up. He straightened up in the passenger seat, suddenly looking very pale. “Are we really here already?” Sam asked. “How long have I been asleep?”

“You’ve been asleep for a couple of hours. Don’t be scared Sam … everything’s going to be fine. Granted they’ll be surprised, but they’ll both be thrilled about the pup. I’m pretty sure dad thought he’d never get grandchildren, what with the life we lead, so this’ll be a much welcomed surprise. I know it.” Dean smiled as his hand drifted to Sam’s stomach. “So are you ready to do this?”

Sam nodded. “I’m ready Dean. I love you.”

“I love you too Sammy,” Dean replied. The boys exited the Impala and approached the front door. “I’m surprised Bobby didn’t hear us pull up. He must be upstairs or with dad.” Dean knocked on the door and stepped back to stand beside his Omega.

The sound of someone tripping over something and muffled cursing filtered through the door and Sam couldn’t help but chuckle. One thing that apparently hadn’t changed over the years was Bobby’s lack of organization.

The door swung open with a creak. “What the hell do you want?” Bobby grumbled before he noticed who was standing on his doorstep. “Sam! Dean! Well ain’t this a surprise? What are you two doing in this neck of the woods?”

“We thought we were overdue for a visit and,” Dean looked around the house and noticed the decorations and glimpsed at the huge tree in the living room. “Apparently we make the perfect Christmas gift. Merry Christmas Bobby.” Dean smiled broadly as he embraced the hunter that had become a surrogate second father to him and Sam.

“Merry Christmas ya idjit,” Bobby replied with a chuckle. He embraced Sam in much the same way, except for the single tear that slid down the older man’s cheek. Bobby hadn’t seen Sam since he was maybe 5 years old, and still remembered the gap toothed grin on the young boy’s face the last time the Winchesters were all together under his roof. “It’s good to see you again Sam.”

“It’s good to see you too Bobby. How’s … how’s dad?” Sam asked sheepishly. He braced himself for the bad answer, praying to God that his dad would be happy to see them.

“Your dad’s doing good, son. He’s still getting used to the wheelchair, but he’s managing. Having your dad here has been good for me; gave me a reason to clean up the place and do those home repairs I’ve been putting off,” Bobby replied with a shrug.

“Who’s at the door Bobby? Is that Ellen and Jo?” John Winchester’s voice called from somewhere in the house. Sam reached out and clutched Dean’s hand, suddenly nervous. It was easy to pretend that it was just Bobby at the house, but once John spoke it became very real.

Bobby motioned for the boys to follow him inside. “No, Ellen and Jo said they were going to be late, remember? They gotta make sure Ash can run the Roadhouse while they’re gone,” Bobby remarked.

“Well then who is it? Were we expecting anyone else?” John asked. Sam and Dean could hear him moving around in the living room.

Bobby chuckled. “No, we definitely weren’t expecting them. But it’s a nice surprise nonetheless. Think of it as an early Christmas present.”

John turned towards the doorway as Sam and Dean walked in. His face lit up at the sight of his sons; tears brimming in his eyes at seeing Sam for the first time in years. John wheeled over to where his boys were, a smile broad on his lips. “Sam,” John whispered. “Dean. I-it’s good to see you both.”

Dean bent down and hugged John with a chuckle. “It’s good to see you too dad. You still keeping Bobby on his toes?”

John laughed as they separated. “Yeah, you know it. Gotta keep his reflexes sharp or he’ll lose ‘em. What happened to your hand, Dean?”

“Oh, it’s nothing serious. Just broke it working on a Chevy Tahoe. But I’ll be fine in a few weeks.” Dean held up his hand as he spoke.

\---------------

Sam stood frozen in the doorway as he watched his father and his mate greet each other. He wanted to go and say hello to John, but he wasn’t sure what he would say. He wasn’t sure what either one of them would say. Sam had told Dean that he wanted to put the past behind him and try to have a relationship with their father again. _No time like the present,_ Sam thought to himself as he too embraced his father.

“I missed you so much Sammy. You shot up like a weed, didn’t you?” John remarked. “You look good, son. This was the best Christmas gift I’ve ever gotten. Thank you for deciding to come by.”

Sam couldn’t keep the grin from his face at his father’s words. Whatever farfetched idea he had been afraid of was just that; a farfetched idea that had no truth behind it. “I missed you too dad.”

“I’m glad you and Dean are happy together. That’s all I ever wanted for the two of you. Love has strange ways of finding us, but when it wants to find us it will. I’m happy for you both.” John squeezed his youngest son tightly, the tears in his eyes sliding down his cheeks.

“Well, this isn’t the only present we have this Christmas. There’s something Dean and I have to tell you,” Sam stated as he pulled back from John.

Dean sat down on the couch and patted the empty cushion beside him. Sam sat down and grasped Dean’s hand in his, sharing a small smile. John moved his wheelchair across from the couch and Bobby sat in the armchair beside him. Bobby clapped John on the shoulder briefly, but it wasn’t lost on the younger Winchesters.

“Dad, Bobby … I’m pregnant,” Sam announced proudly. It was strange to think that not three days before Sam was panicked about having a pup, and now he couldn’t be more excited.

“You mean? I’m gonna be a grandpa?” John asked shocked.

Sam nodded slowly, trying to gauge his father’s reaction. “I took the test three days ago when I missed my heat. Are … are you okay with this dad?”

John nodded, tears falling down his cheeks. “Why wouldn’t I be okay Sam? This is great news! This is the greatest Christmas gift I could’ve ever gotten.” The older man swiped the tears away, heart swelling at the very real concept of him having a grandchild.

Sam couldn’t keep the smile off his face at seeing his dad so obviously over the moon about everything. He never wanted his dad out of his life ever again. “And I haven’t quite discussed this with Dean yet, but I want to move to Sioux Falls so we can all be closer. Our lease is up at the end of the month and we’ll need the extra help once the pup comes.”

Dean smiled and squeezed Sam’s hand. “That sounds good to me. I didn’t much like the town we’re in now anyways to be honest. It’s too quiet and it just feels like something’s missing. I even saw a cute little two-story on the way over; it’ll be perfect for us. It’s got a nice big yard and a garage for baby.” Dean gushed in a totally un Dean-like way.

“It’s settled then,” Bobby said. “At the end of the month we’ll get some movers to bring your stuff over and we’ll all set up your house. Now what do you say we sit down for some dinner?” Bobby stood, stretching his muscles.

“We’ll meet you in the dining room in a minute. I need to talk to Dean about something,” Sam stated. John and Bobby shrugged and the two men left the room, giving the boys some privacy.

“What’s up Sammy? Is everything okay? Is the pup okay?” Dean asked, eyes roaming up and down Sam’s body in search of injury or sign of discomfort.

“No- no Dean, it’s nothing like that. I’m fine; the pup is fine. It … it’s about dad,” Sam took a deep breath and turned to face Dean fully. “Do you remember Hannah? That woman we saved in Ohio a few months ago?”

“The one who turned out to be an Angel? Yeah, what about her?” Dean wondered, not quite sure where Sam’s train of thought is going.

“She was so thankful that we stepped in and saved her from being killed by that Demon that she said she was in our debt. That if we needed anything, all we had to do was call and she’d come. I want to use our favor on fixing dad. She can heal his spine and make it so he can walk again. He deserves this, Dean. He deserves a chance to chase after his grandchild. He deserves a happy life with Bobby; You and I both know that there’s something going on between them. And I want the chance to look him in the eye and put the past behind us for good.”

“I think that’s a great idea Sam. And you’re right, he does deserve it. I mean, it’s not like we were ever going to use that favor anyway, so why not use it to give dad a second chance at life?” Dean smiled, kissing Sam gently.

\--------------

Sam and Dean waited until they’d all gone to bed before calling the Angel down. “Hannah,” Sam said softly, his voice shaking. “Hannah, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. We need to talk to you. It’s important.”

With a flutter of wings and a gust of wind, the Angel Hannah appeared before the Winchesters in the vessel they’d last seen her in. She smiled warmly as she smoothed out her clothes. “Sam, Dean it’s nice to see you again. And congratulations to you both,” Hannah said with a hand on Sam’s still flat stomach.

“Thank you Hannah, we’re really excited. But that’s not why we called for you. Our father was injured in a fall that left him paralyzed from the waist down. Now that we’re expecting, we realize how much our dad is going to miss out on. And we would like to use our favor and ask if you would restore his ability to walk. It would mean a lot for us all,” Sam remarked, staring down at where Hannah’s hand rested over his pup.

“You two never cease to amaze me,” Hannah replied with a quiet chuckle. “You have the unlimited power of an Angel of the Lord at your disposal, and you choose to use it to better someone else’s life. I see why my Father loves you so much. You are the shining example of the good in humanity. Of course I will heal John. It would be my honor. Would you like to tell him before I do it?”

“No, we want it to be a surprise. He’s asleep right now, so if you could do it so he won’t wake up before morning that would be amazing. And thank you again Hannah.” Dean gathered Hannah into a hug.

“You are very welcome Dean. Your father is lucky to have sons like you.” Hannah stepped back and smiled at the boys briefly before she vanished.

Sam and Dean crawled back into bed and drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other’s arms, Dean’s hand resting over where their pup laid nestled safe in Sam’s stomach.


	4. Times Are Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter! Things are about to take a turn in the upcoming chapters, so I will update the tags accordingly.
> 
> Much Love, S

Hannah stared down at the sleeping form of John Winchester. The man had sacrificed so much for his family; more than he even realized. He hadn’t deserved to be paralyzed, but Hannah would make it right. It was the least she could do for the Winchesters. She placed a hand on John’s forehead and the other on his stomach. A pale white light spilled from her hands and flowed into John’s body. Hannah concentrated her grace and healed the oldest Winchester completely. When he woke the next morning, John Winchester would walk again. “Mary sends her love,” Hannah whispered into the man’s ear. She stepped away from the bed and vanished with a gust of wind.

\--------------------

John woke to the sound of his youngest son violently retching in the bathroom across the hall. He looked over at the red light of the alarm clock. 7:36 a.m. He sighed, rubbing a hand over the scruff on his jaw. Sam sounded like he was having a rough time, and since John couldn’t hear any voices in the bathroom with him, he figured Dean was still sleeping.

John swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up, moving towards the open door. He noticed the wheelchair sitting at the end of the bed and realized at that moment that he was not dreaming and that he was, in fact, standing in the middle of the bedroom on his own two feet. “DEAN! BOBBY!”

Dean shot up in bed, heart pounding wildly. He could hear Bobby rushing towards his father’s room. It seemed that John had woken up and discovered he could walk again. Dean smiled as he climbed out of bed and walked to his dad’s bedroom. He couldn’t wait to see the look on his dad’s face.

John and Bobby stood in the hallway embracing one another, tears of joy streaming down their faces. Dean grinned broadly as he side-stepped around them to get to the bathroom. He knelt down beside Sam, rubbing soothing circles on his bare back as the younger man continued to upend the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Morning sickness was already making its presence known, and it was there with a vengeance.

“You okay?” Dean asked, brushing Sam’s hair away from his face. Sam looked over at Dean with the most miserable expression Dean had ever seen on his mate. “That bad huh? I’m sorry Sammy. Hopefully the morning sickness won’t last past the first trimester.”

“I hope not Dean. This freaking sucks,” Sam muttered as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I see dad’s awake. We should probably tell him about Hannah.”

“You’re right. But we’ll let them have their moment first. This is a big day for dad,” Dean said with a little grin. “And for Bobby too. Dad’s the first person he’s loved since his wife Karen. It’s a big step for them.”

Sam flushed the toilet and stood up on shaky legs. Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders and helped him over to the sink. Sam brushed his teeth, rinsing the taste of bile from his mouth. “Thanks for being here Dean. You’re the best Alpha in the whole world.”

“Only because I have the best Omega in the world to keep my stubborn ass in line.” Dean chuckled, peppering Sam’s hair with kisses. “I love you so much Sam.”

“I love you too Dean,” Sam whispered as he rested joined hands on his stomach. He couldn’t wait until his stomach swelled with their pup. He couldn’t wait until the house was filled with the sound of small feet and laughter.

“Okay, I think the two of them have had their moment long enough. Let’s go tell them how this miracle came about,” Dean remarked with a chuckle. Sam and Dean left the bathroom to find their dad and Bobby still wrapped in each other’s arms, though the tears had stopped falling.

“Dad, Bobby, we need to talk. It’s important,” Sam said as they passed. “We’ll be downstairs in the kitchen when you’re ready. Breakfast in 10.”

Dean thought it would be weird to see his real father and the man who he thought of as a second father together the way he and Sam were, but it actually wasn’t. He’d assumed that they would eventually figure out their feelings for one another, and that it might be strange getting used to it.

Between the two of them, they made a hearty breakfast of bacon, sausage, pancakes and hash browns. Dean loaded his and Sam’s plates and they sat down at the table, waiting for their dads to join them. “We should probably go for a run after breakfast. You’ll miss being able to once the second trimester hits,” Dean remarked with a nudge for Sam to start eating. “Eat up Sammy. The pup’s hungry.”

“Thanks Dean,” Sam replied with a smile as he dug in. “What do you think dad and Bobby are going to say about what we did? I hope they won’t be mad we didn’t talk about it with them first.”

Bobby and John entered the kitchen before Dean could reply. Both men had wide smiles of awe on their faces, their hands laced together. John’s eyes were misty as he turned to look at his sons.

“Dad there’s something we need to tell you,” Sam began, standing up from the table. “A few months ago, Dean and I were working a Demon case in Ohio and we saved a woman from the Demons … who turned out to be an Angel. Her name is Hannah and she was very grateful for saving her. She told us if we ever needed anything, all we had to do was call and she would do it. Well, Dean and I talked about it last night and we knew that we wanted to have her fix your spine. We thought about how you weren’t going to be able to chase after your grandkids, or how you deserve to have a happy life with Bobby. So we called her after you went to sleep and she was more than happy to do this for us. I-I hope you’re not mad we didn’t tell you before.”

John stepped forward and took his youngest son in a tight hug. “What did I do to deserve you two boys?” He whispered, holding Sam to his chest. “I wish Mary could be here to see what amazing men you grew up to be. She’d be damn proud of you both. Thank you boys.”


	5. Sometimes I'm Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a time gap in the chapter (is it bad I had to stop myself from writing 'episode'?). As always, check back with the tags to see if there are any new ones that may be a trigger for you.
> 
> Much Love, S

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Sam groaned, resting a fevered cheek on the cool seat of the toilet where he was currently puking his guts into. It had been 3 months since he and Dean had moved to Sioux Falls to be closer to their dad and Bobby, and the morning sickness had progressively gotten worse. He hid it as best he could from Dean only because he knew Dean would drag him to the hospital if he found out how bad it was. Sam couldn’t keep anything down and instead of gaining weight like he was supposed to be, he had lost almost 15 pounds in the last two months. He was throwing up at all hours of the day, mostly in the late night and early morning hours when everyone was still asleep.

A tentative knock on the door had Sam stilling. “Sam? Is everything alright son?” Bobby wondered, opening the door a crack.

“Yeah Bobby, just some morning sickness. I’ll be out in a few minutes. Just don’t tell Dean, okay? I don’t want him to worry,” Sam replied during a break in his vomiting.

The door opened fully and Bobby stepped inside the small bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. “Y’know you’re going to have to tell Dean about this, right? Like soon, before it gets worse. You and I both know he’s gonna blow a gasket if you don’t tell him and he finds out the hard way,” Bobby muttered as he sat down on the edge of the bathtub. “And all this upchucking can’t be good for you or the pup. You look like you’ve lost 5 pounds since you found out.”

“Actually … I’ve lost 15.” Sam winced as the words left his mouth. It sounded even worse than it did in his head.

“15?! You do realize you’re supposed to gain weight when you’re pregnant, right? Hell son, you need to tell Dean now. You gotta see a doctor about this before you lose the pup,” Bobby swore under his breath, scrubbing a hand across his stubble.

Sam flinched visibly. He hadn’t even realized the weight loss could result in him losing their pup. “I-I didn’t even think about that Bobby. I don’t want to lose the pup! You have to help me Bobby, please!” Sam begged, hyperventilating as he sobbed.

Bobby sighed. “It’s going to be okay son. I’ll help you talk to Dean when he wakes up and we’ll get you to a doctor today. I know a good Omega OBGYN in town; she’ll take good care of you Sam.”

Sam nodded, unable to speak through his sobs. His chest tightened as thoughts of losing his pup raced through his head. He knew he should’ve gone to a doctor weeks ago, when he nearly passed out washing dishes in the sink. Now that he thought about it, Sam couldn’t even remember the last time he needed to pee. “Wake up Dean now, Bobby. I think I need to go to the emergency room. I don’t feel so hot,” Sam muttered as his vision tunneled. He pitched forward, striking his head on the edge of the toilet as he blacked out.

Dean shot up in bed, heart pounding at the shouting coming from the hall bathroom. Bobby was shouting his name and Dean panicked when he realized Sam wasn’t in bed beside him. He scrambled out of bed, hurriedly slipping on a pair of boxers and racing out into the hallway.

He stopped in his tracks, bile rising in his throat at the sight that greeted him in the bathroom. Sam lay unconscious beside the toilet, a smear of red on the porcelain and pooling beneath Sam’s head. “SAM!” Dean cried, dropping down to his knees and pulling his mate into his arms. “Sammy, can you hear me? Say something please!” Tears dripped from Dean’s cheeks to land in his mate’s soft brown hair.

Bobby slipped out of the bathroom and ran into John, who was half dressed in the hallway. “John, go get the car started! We have to take Sam to the hospital.”

John paled. “It’s not the pup … is it? Did Sam lose it?”

Bobby shook his head. “No, not yet anyway. Sam passed out and hit his head on the toilet. He just told me a few minutes ago that he’s been throwing up near constantly. Says he lost 15 pounds since finding out about the pup. There’s a good chance he’s severely dehydrated. Dean’s in with him now.”

John swore under his breath. “Let me grab a shirt and I’ll get the car pulled up out front. You should go back in there and try to calm Dean down. He’s no good to Sam freaking out like this. And the last person he’ll listen to right now is another Alpha.”

Bobby nodded. He watched John retreat briefly into his bedroom for a clean shirt before racing down the stairs and out the door. Bobby moved back into the bathroom doorway, heart breaking at what greeted him. Dean clutched Sam to his chest as he sobbed, rubbing the gentle bump of Sam’s stomach.

“Dean, you alright son?” Bobby asked gently.

Dean shook his head, sucking in a stunted breath. “How could I not see how bad he was getting? What kind of Alpha am I that I let Sammy get this bad? Why would he hide this from me Bobby? I’m his Alpha, I’m supposed to take care of him.”

Bobby dropped to his knees beside Dean. “Son, there’s no use beating yourself up over this now. Sam and the baby need a hospital. Your dad’s downstairs getting the car out front as we speak. He’s going to be okay Dean; you need to believe that or you’ll be no good to your Omega.”

Dean nodded, swiping the hot tears from his eyes. “Thanks Bobby, you’re right. But I can’t help thinking I could’ve helped him before it got this bad.” Dean and Bobby stood, Dean easily lifting Sam in his arms. His heart winced at how light Sam felt; it was a testament to just how little his Omega had been keeping down.

\----------------

Dean paced the floor outside Sam’s room. The doctors in the emergency room wouldn’t let him in while they were examining Sam; something about volatile Alpha emotions preventing them from doing their job to the fullest extent. It’s all a load of bullshit. Dean scoffed to himself during a brief pause in his pacing. He struggled to make out the words being shouted by the various doctors on the other side of the door. When all that did was infuriate him even more, Dean stopped pacing and moved to the single window showing into the room and pressed his forehead against the glass. Though the blinds were drawn, blocking any view of the occupants, Dean couldn’t help but let out a pitiful whine of fear and worry.

“Things are gonna be okay, son. The doctors know what they’re doing,” John remarked from his seat. He knew Dean’s emotions were all over the place and the last thing he needed was another Alpha invading his space. “Sam’s a fighter, he and the pup will pull through.”

The door to the exam room opened and a tall beta woman stepped out. “I’m Dr. Zia, are you the Omega’s family?” She asked.

Dean turned and nodded. “Yes, I’m Sam’s Alpha. These are our fathers,” Dean remarked, gesturing to John and Bobby. “Is … is he okay? A-and the pup?”

“The Omega and the pup are stable for now. Your Omega is severely dehydrated and malnourished, so we’ve started him on IV fluids. Have you noticed any strange symptoms or behavior in your Omega recently?” Dr. Zia questioned.

Dean shook his head. “No, nothing out of the ordinary that I remember. He’s still pretty early in the pregnancy, so he’s been having the normal morning sickness. Is there some—”

“Sam’s been experiencing some pretty severe morning sickness actually,” Bobby interrupted. “The boy told me he’s been throwing up multiple times a day, and that he’s lost near 15 pounds since he found out he was pregnant.”

“Bobby!” Dean balked, eyes wide in shock. “Why didn’t you tell me Sam was that sick?”

“I only just found out about it this morning when I heard him throwing up. There wasn’t any time to tell you before he passed out.”

Dr. Zia nodded as she noted it in Sam’s chart. “That clarifies things a lot for me. Your Omega is suffering from hyperemesis gravidarum, otherwise known as excessive vomiting during pregnancy. It’s more common in male Omega pregnancies, but it is very treatable. We’ll start your Omega on an IV to replenish his fluids. Right now the dehydration is the most pressing concern in regards to the pup’s health. I’m also going to suggest that your Omega stay here a few days for observation and so that we can give him nutritional and vitamin supplements through the IV.” Dr. Zia stated clearly. “I’ll send you both home with some information on diets and remedies to try to prevent this from happening again. You can go in and see him now, but keep it quiet.”

Dean didn’t wait for Dr. Zia to finish before he raced into Sam’s room. Sam looked up at the sound of the door opening and the scent of his Alpha wafting in towards him. “Dean.”

“Sammy,” Dean breathed, racing to his Omega’s side and burying his nose in the side of his neck. “How are you feeling?”

Sammy opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a cracked whimper. Tears welled in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks.

“Shh, don’t cry Sammy. Everything’s okay,” Dean murmured, brushing the tears away with his thumbs. “And before you say anything, there’s something I need to get off my chest. I know you didn’t mean to hide how bad the morning sickness had gotten from me. I’m not mad at you and I mean it, not one little bit. I was more scared than anything else, especially seeing you like I did in the bathroom. I just worry about you and the pup so much. When I saw you lying on the floor, I lost it. I’m sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t tell me something without me freaking out and assuming the worst. I never want you to think you have to hide things from me. You’re my Omega and I’ll always support you and be there for you no matter what. I love you Sammy.” Dean could feel tears of his own trailing down his face as he spoke; the fears he held so deeply coming to the surface.

Sam froze at Dean’s words; the extreme morning sickness wasn’t the only thing that Sam had been keeping from his mate. His scent took a turn, souring with anxiety and apprehension.

“Everything alright Sam?” Dean asked, sniffing the air.

Sam shook his head, staring down at his hands folded protectively over his stomach. “There’s something I have to tell you Dean. This isn’t the first time I’ve been pregnant. I was pregnant once, when I was 14 and still with Gordon…”


	6. Condemned To Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, dropping by to warn you that in these few upcoming chapters, things are not very pretty. Now we're in a flashback of Sam's time with Gordon (who is by far the worst character in this entire story) and in this flashback Sam is 14. 
> 
> I have updated the tags, so please read through them and avoid any triggers that you might have. The last thing I want to do is cause anyone any pain.
> 
> Much Love, S

Sam whimpered as he thrashed on the floor of another dingy motel bathroom, sweat beading on his brow. He’d been on the edge of his heat for two months, and it was driving him crazy. Not to mention his Alpha was growing more volatile with each heat that went by unfulfilled.

“Sam, I’m back. Where are you?” Gordon called out as he shut the front door behind him. He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it onto the bed.

“In here, Alpha,” Sam replied as he crawled from the bathroom. He leaned against the doorframe as he struggled to stand.

Gordon shook his head, sighing. The Omega looked worse than it did when he left, legs shaking just from standing for a few minutes. Maybe it was finally going into heat again. Its heat was two months overdue and there was a lot of catching up for its body to do. “You still got a fever?”

Sam nodded, closing his eyes to battle the sudden spinning of the room. “I think it’s getting worse. I f-feel like I’m gonna be sick again.”

“Well you better get over this thing tonight; I’m heading out in the morning. There’s word of a Windigo in Arizona. And I won’t have you throwing up all over the room while I’m gone,” Gordon growled, dropping down into the chair by the table and cracking open a beer.

“Yes Alpha.” Sam turned, staggering back into the bathroom and shutting the door softly behind him. His stomach churned as he stumbled to the toilet just in time to heave into it. Bile burned his throat as it came up, the only thing left in his stomach after he’d thrown up his breakfast earlier.

Sam whined pitifully, leaning his cheek against the cool porcelain. His vision tunneled, black spots dancing in front of his eyes as a wave of lightheadedness washed over him. The last thing he remembered before falling into unconsciousness was calling out for his Alpha.

\---------

Sam squinted in the bright fluorescent light as he came to. The back of his hand stung, and he looked down to see an IV taped in place there. The shifting of fabric to his left pulled Sam’s attention. His Alpha sat in a chair by his bedside, a myriad of emotions swirling in his scent; anger, annoyance, and what smelled strangely like concern.

“Alpha? What happened? Where are we?” Sam asked.

Gordon sighed, scrubbing a hand across his jaw. “We’re in the emergency room. You passed out in the bathroom, almost cracked your head open on the toilet. I would’ve just let you come to on your own, but the damn couple in the next room could smell your distress and started pounding on our door. Told me to take you to the hospital or they’d call the cops to take you from me. They followed me all the way here in their car. Fucking nosy know-it-alls.”

Sam blushed; even unconscious he’d embarrassed his Alpha. Gordon would punish him for it as soon as he was discharged. “I’m sorry Alpha,” Sam murmured. He knew his punishment would be worse if he continued lying in bed like a lazy Omega, so he quickly scrambled from the bed to take his usual place kneeling at Gordon’s side.

“The doc came in while you were out and drew some blood to run some tests. She should be back soon with the results,” Gordon remarked. “If it’s nothing life-threatening then I’m getting you discharged and taking you home.”

“Yes Alpha,” Sam replied answered softly.

Sam was saved from having to sit and think about what his punishment would be by the doctor entering the room. She was a tall Beta woman with fiery red curls and freckles sprinkled across the bridge of her nose.

“Hello Mr. Walker. My name is Dr. Lynch,” She said as she closed the curtain behind her. “We got your Omega’s blood work back and it looks like he just has a severe case of morning sickness. I take it this is your first pup?”

Sam froze, a whine threatening to bubble past his lips. As much as he didn’t want to believe the doctor’s words, it did explain the two missed heats. But he was too young to have a pup, he wasn’t ready for that kind of responsibility. And the road was no place to raise a pup.

Gordon fumed, his vision tinted red with Alpha rage. How could his Omega have been so stupid as to get pregnant?! “So you’re saying my Omega is pregnant?” Gordon asked with a growl. He reached out and gripped the back of Sam’s neck tightly.

Dr. Lynch nodded. “Yes, congratulations Mr. Walker. Your Omega is about 12 weeks along, give or take a few days. If this is your Omega’s first pregnancy, then severe morning sickness is more common. As your Omega rears more pups, the morning sickness should start to lessen in severity. I’ll send you home with some pamphlets and some pre-natal vitamins that I would like your Omega to start taking.” Dr. Lynch wrote some notes down in Sam’s chart. “I’ll just file the discharge paperwork and you should be out of here in a few minutes.” With that, the doctor turned and left to tend to other patients.

“I’m sorry Alpha,” Sam murmured. “I didn’t mean to get pregnant. I’m sorry I’m a screw-up.”

Gordon scoffed. “You’re damn right you’re a screw-up. We’ll talk more about this when we get home. Get up, we’re leaving.”

Gordon stood and threw the Omega’s clothes in a heap on the floor. “Hurry and get dressed before that damn doctor comes back; pretentious little Beta bitch.”

Sam hurried to get dressed as his mind reeled from the doctor’s news. He was pregnant; there was a little life growing inside him that depended entirely on him. Sam smiled to himself as he slipped his shirt on, letting his hand linger briefly on his still flat stomach.

“HURRY UP!” Gordon shouted, his patience run thin. He grabbed his Omega by the arm and dragged it from the room.

Sam stared up at his silent Alpha as the two of them walked quickly out the emergency room doors and back to Gordon’s truck. His Alpha hadn’t said anything about what they were going to do now that Sam was pregnant. He hadn’t told Sam that they were going to find a place to settle down in so he could nest, or that he had to give the pup up for adoption because it wasn’t safe to raise it on the road.

Gordon fumed as he all but tossed his Omega into the bed of his old truck. He couldn’t believe the defective thing had the audacity to look up at him with hope in its eyes; like it thought they were going to keep the unwanted pup. Gordon scoffed as he hopped into the driver’s seat and cranked the ignition. There was no way in hell he was going to get saddled with a pup just because his stupid Omega whore couldn’t keep its legs shut.

It was nearly three hours later before the truck came to a stop outside a shabby, run-down motel in the middle of the Arizona desert. Sam had slept through most of the trip after packing up what little belongings they had and all of Gordon’s research from the last motel, and splitting town before the ER doctor could call the police on them.

“Stay here while I get a room, and keep your head down. I don’t want any nosy neighbors knocking on my door tonight,” Gordon commanded before turning and heading to the office. He paid for a single for two weeks in advance, and growled to the night manager that he didn’t need a wake-up call.

Sam waited until his Alpha grabbed his duffel bag from the cab of the truck before he climbed slowly out of the back, his muscles stiff from the cold. He always hated when his Alpha punished him and made him ride in the truck bed. But his Alpha knew what was best for him and if that meant building up a tolerance to cold, then that’s what Sam would endure. He shuffled into the room, closing the door softly behind him and taking his place on his knees in front of it.

“I’m heading out to meet up with a local hunter who’s been tracking the Windigo for some time now,” Gordon said as he started unpacking his guns and knives. “We’ll probably head out to look for the Windigo’s nest tonight, so don’t expect me back for at least a week.”

“But shouldn’t we talk about the … pup?” Sam approached cautiously.

Gordon turned a cold, hard stare at his Omega. “I expect you to take care of it by the time I get back. Find a way to get rid of it without drawing attention, got it?”

“G-get rid of it? But why?! It’s my pup!” Sam exclaimed in shock, arms wrapping protectively around his stomach.

Gordon stalked over to his Omega and backhanded him, sending the boy sprawling to the ground. “Do not talk to me that way you little shit. I am your Alpha and you … you’re nothing but a worthless Omega. I only took you as a favor to your daddy. You should be thanking me for giving you a roof over your head and a knot for your slutty little hole.” Gordon pointed an accusatory finger towards Sam’s stomach. “So if I tell you to get rid of that little parasite, than you nod and say ‘thank you Alpha’. Do I make myself clear?”

Sam struggled to keep the tears burning in his eyes from falling. He nodded, gaze firmly fixed on the dingy, mustard yellow carpet. “Yes Alpha, I understand.”

“Good. Now remember to lock the door after I leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally started writing this part, it was just as Sam telling the story to Dean in the present. But I thought it would be much more powerful if I turned it into a flashback so you and Dean could feel the pain and emotions Sam went through back then.  
> -S


	7. A Sin Comin' On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most intense chapter in the story so far. Things get pretty dark in the middle and it does NOT have a happy ending whatsoever.
> 
> Trigger warning: graphic description of self-abortion/forced miscarriage, blood, gore, self-harm, fetal death.
> 
> Let me know if I missed any tags, I don't want anyone uncomfortable reading this fic.
> 
> Much Love, S

Sam flinched as the door slammed shut, signaling his Alpha’s departure. He waited until the rumble of the truck had faded away before slowly rising to his feet. It was there in the quiet solitude of the motel room, that Sam finally let the tears fall freely. How could his Alpha not want their pup? And how was he supposed to get rid of it with no money and without drawing attention to himself?

Sam wiped the tear tracks from his cheeks. Now was not the time to grieve. Now was the time to find a safe way to get rid of his pup; a way that would spare his pup any pain. He took the old laptop from his Alpha’s duffel bag and climbed onto the bed. He connected to the motel’s crappy Wi-Fi signal and opened Google. Sam figured the internet would be his best bet in finding a way.

\-------------

Sam rubbed at his tired eyes. He’d been digging through endless pages of information for hours with little result. Every site he found told him the effects of everything from high doses of vitamin C and cinnamon, to something called blue and black cohosh, would take days to show. But Sam didn’t have days to wait, or even money to get any of it. There was no way of knowing exactly how long his Alpha would be gone on his hunt, and Sam couldn’t chance him coming home early.

Sam closed the laptop and set it beside him, tired of looking at options that would never work for him. He racked his brain, hoping to find something that would help him in this situation. _“Maybe I’ll get an idea from TV.”_ Sam thought, reaching over to grab the remote and turning on the small television. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, a hand gravitating towards the small, almost invisible swell of his stomach.

_“A normally quiet neighborhood in Mesa is shaken today as a family mourns the sudden and tragic death of an Omega and her unborn pup."_

_"Sources close to the family say 26 year old Rebecca Alice Hardy attempted to terminate her 18 week pregnancy without the aid of a doctor. Her Alpha, 31 year old Michael Lawrence Wilson was the one to discover the body in the couple’s downstairs bathroom."_

_"The Maricopa county Medical Examiner has released the cause of death and we can confirm that Ms. Hardy bled to death internally as a result of repeated blunt force trauma to the abdomen.”_

Sam sat up, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt. Blunt force trauma to the abdomen? Could he really get rid of his pup by hitting himself in the stomach? But he didn’t want to bleed to death like the Omega on the news; he couldn’t have his Alpha’s picture plastered on every network in Arizona. Maybe he wouldn’t bleed as much as she did. He was earlier in his pregnancy than she was, and his Alpha had trained him to withstand a lot of punishment. Maybe his body could sustain more damage than the other Omega. There was only one way to find out.

Sam eyed the table in the corner of the room nervously. _You can do this Sam. Your Alpha wants you to, and Alpha knows best._ He told himself as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. He hoped he wouldn’t make a mess of the carpet once he mustered up the courage to follow through with his plan.

Sam stopped, lip trembling as he stood frozen in the middle of the room. Maybe he could do it in the bathroom? The counter had a pretty sharp edge and he could sit in the bathtub until it was over. That would cut down on mess and make it easier to dispose of any evidence.

He hurried into the bathroom and shut the door behind himself before he could change his mind. His hand hovered briefly over the light switch before it dropped to his side. He couldn’t stand to look at himself in the mirror as he murdered his own pup. The afternoon light from the small window already felt like a spotlight for his crimes.

Sam stripped his clothes off slowly, a sob catching in his throat as he tossed them aside. “I’m sorry pup.” He pulled himself forward, slamming his stomach hard into the edge. A scream of agony ripped from Sam’s throat, echoing in the tiny room. Tears streamed down his face as he gripped the counter tightly to stay on his feet. His stomach cramped violently from the pain, but Sam couldn’t stop yet. He had to be sure that the deed was done. He repeated the motion again, biting his bottom lip hard until he tasted blood to keep from screaming out. He couldn’t risk someone hearing his screams and calling the police.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Sam whimpered. “I’m so sorry little pup.” Sam took a deep breath and forced himself down onto the edge of the counter as hard as he could. His knees finally gave out and he collapsed to the floor, wrapping trembling arms around his sore stomach. It felt like his insides were being ripped apart and set on fire, and Sam was unable to suppress a hiccuping sob as warm liquid began to run down his legs.

Sam crawled into the shower stall, every movement caused his stomach to cramp violently. He turned the water on as cold as it would go and slid to the ground. He watched the blood get washed from his skin and swirl down the drain.Sam’s head pounded as he sat in the dark bathroom, body shaking from the pain that radiated from his stomach. He wasn’t expecting it to hurt so much; maybe some cramping and a little bleeding but nothing more.

Sam vaguely remembered a song his older brother used to sing to him years ago whenever he had a nightmare. He wondered what Dean would think if he could see Sam now; if he could see what a sad excuse for an Omega he’d become. He wondered what Dean was doing now, and if he ever thought of Sam. Was Sam just a distant memory in his brother’s mind?

Sam groaned as one of the worst cramps ever assaulted him. He pulled his knees to his chest, legs falling open instinctually. He clenched his hands into fists, nails cutting bloody crescent moons into the flesh of his palms as he struggled to keep from screaming out. His opening fluttered open and closed as something tried to pass. Sam held his breath, willing the bile climbing up his throat to stay down.

“I’m sorry pup,” Sam whispered as he felt the pup’s barely formed body slide from his own. He reached down and cupped the lime sized pup in his hands, closing his fingers around it and shielding it from the outside world. His body shook as he sobbed uncontrollably. Sam was holding his entire world in his hands, a world that weighed almost nothing. He never thought he would fall in love, but as he stared down at his first pup, he had fallen head over heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people in the news story are fictitious and any resemblance to events or persons both living and dead are purely coincidental. 
> 
> Also, I did a lot of research into what a fetus looks like developmentally at 12 weeks and what a woman goes through during a miscarriage at that stage so that I would be as accurate as possible. Unfortunately my research led to me accidentally leaving the tab open where my mother could see it and having to explain to her that I was not, in fact, pregnant.  
>  
> 
> -S


	8. The Damage Done

“What happened after that Sammy?” Dean asked, his voice a strained whisper as he held tears at bay. “What did you end up doing with the pup?”

Sam squeezed his eyes shut. “I wrapped it in a hand towel, and once the bleeding had stopped, I buried it behind the motel. I still remember the exact spot.” Tears streamed down Sam’s cheeks as he spoke. “I wanted to have an abortion, when I first took the test three months ago and it was positive. When I saw that little plus sign, my mind went back to when I was Gordon’s Omega. I haven’t thought about my first pup in years, but seeing the pregnancy test brought it all back to the surface. I wanted an abortion because I didn’t want to have to do that all over again. I couldn’t do that again. I’m sorry I never told you I was losing weight. I didn’t mean to keep it from you.”

Dean slipped his hand over Sam’s where it rested on the slight swell of his stomach. “I know you didn’t mean to keep that from me. I’m not mad at all about what’s happened today. I’m worried, that’s all. But let’s not talk about that anymore. Let’s just focus on getting your morning sickness under control so you can come home.”

“When did the doctor say I can go home? I don’t like it here, it smells all wrong. I want to go home, where it smells like us,” Sam mumbled with a whine. “I feel like I’m going crazy in here Dean. My stomach feels like it’s in knots and inside out, and that one wrong move will cause me to miscarry. Don’t make me stay here Dean, please.”

Dean rubbed Sam’s stomach. “I’m sorry Sammy, but you gotta stay a little longer. Just until we know you and the baby are going to be okay. The doc says a few days to build your strength up and then we can go home.” Dean leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Sam’s stomach. “But I promise that when we get home, you and I will cuddle in bed for like 3 days straight.”

Sam nodded, a tear slipping down his cheek. “Promise me you’ll stay with me? I don’t want to be alone here. I need my Alpha.”

Dean shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over Sam. “I’ll leave you something with my scent on it, just in case they don’t let me stay. This will help with the anxiety. Try to get some sleep while I’m here, okay Sammy? I promise if I can’t stay, that I’ll be in first thing in the morning.”

“Okay Dean. I’m sorry I caused so much trouble.” Sam burrowed under Dean’s jacket, breathing in the familiar scent of his Alpha.

Dean shook his head, letting out an exasperated breath. “You didn’t cause any trouble Sam. And I don’t want you talking down about yourself like that.” Dean stripped out of his t-shirt and climbed onto the hospital bed beside Sam. He snaked an arm under the flimsy hospital gown, a contented growl rumbling deep in his chest as he cradled the slight swell of his pup. Dean rested his head on Sam’s shoulder, kissing the mating bite scar that adorned the tan skin.

“I love you Dean,” Sam mumbled as he began to drift off to sleep, calmed by the skin on skin contact and the presence of his Alpha.

“I love you too Sammy. And you too little pup,” Dean replied with a lazy smile, stroking Sam’s stomach softly. He pressed soft kisses into his Omega’s hair, breathing in his new scent. “You’re the best things that have ever happened to me. I’m the luckiest Alpha in the world. I promise I’ll protect you two with my life.”

Dean watched over Sam and their pup for hours, until a Beta nurse knocked softly on the door and told him visiting hours were over. He waited while she checked Sam’s vitals and jotted them down on his chart before speaking.

“Is there any possible way I could stay with him tonight? This is our first pup and I don’t feel comfortable leaving just yet. I nearly lost both of them this morning. Please, I promise I won’t cause any trouble. I just want to be here for my Omega and my pup,” Dean pleaded, running gentle fingers through Sam’s hair.

The nurse put up a hand, stopping Dean’s rambling. “Of course you can stay with your Omega. I only let you know visiting hours were over in case you weren’t his Alpha, and to let you know so you could inform any other family. Would you like a cot brought in?”

Dean shook his head. “No thank you, ma’am. I think if I move I’ll wake Sam up. He hasn’t gotten very much sleep these past few days. Thank you for allowing me to stay with my Omega. It means a lot to the both of us.”

The nurse set Sam’s chart down at the foot of the bed. “You two have a nice night. I pray you have a healthy rest of the pregnancy.” She spun on her heel and left the pair to sleep.

“Goodnight Sammy.” Dean pressed his lips to Sam’s temple before settling back down beside his mate.


	9. Songbird

Sam groaned as he awoke, head pounding with what he could already tell would be a severe migraine. The fluorescent light above his bed wasn’t helping matters, and neither was the television that someone had left on in the room. It was then that Sam noticed he wasn’t alone. He turned his head slowly to find Dean sleeping beside him, an arm snaked under his neck and the other draped protectively over their pup. Dean shifted closer to Sam, a soft snore escaping his lips as he buried his nose in Sam’s hair.

“Oh, you’re awake,” A nurse said cheerfully as she entered the room. “I’m here to check your vitals. How are you feeling this morning?”

“My head is killing me,” Sam replied softly. “But other than that I feel okay. Am I going to be able to go home soon?”

The nurse flipped through his chart, reading why he was brought in and what the test results had to say. “Well the doctor would like you to stay a couple more days until we know for sure that you’re keeping food down. The head CT came back clear so you don’t have any bleeding or a concussion from when you hit your head on the toilet. I’ll let the doctor know that you’re awake so she can come and speak with you. And I’ll bring you something for the headache that’s safe for the pup.”

The nurse smiled and left the room. There was mumbling from the body next to him, and Sam looked down to see Dean’s green eyes blinking sleepily up at him.

“Morning, Sammy. Did you sleep well?” Dean asked with a jaw cracking yawn. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, keeping a hand on the swell of Sam’s stomach.

Sam nodded. “I did. Thank you for staying. I was afraid that I would dream about Gordon because of the story I told you, but you kept the nightmares away.”

Sam’s stomach chose that moment to growl loudly, and Dean couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Seems like our pup is hungry. Maybe now you’ll be able to keep food down. Should I go get the nurse?”

Sam shook his head, burrowing deeper into the cocoon of Dean’s arms. “I don’t want you to leave yet. You’re warm and I’m comfortable. And I’m not a hundred percent sure I want to try eating. I really don’t like throwing up.”

Dean pressed kisses to Sam’s temple, rubbing a hand slowly over the gentle swell of Sam’s stomach. “Well maybe the doctor can give us a list of foods that you can eat and keep down. You need to keep your strength up so our pup can grow up big and strong.”

“I still can’t believe we’re going to be parents. It feels like just yesterday we got mated.” Sam took a breath before addressing the thought that had been swirling in his head for a while. “Do you think mom would be proud of us? Of what we are?”

Dean paused, his lips still on Sam’s skin. “Of what we are? You mean … mates? I don’t think she would care as long as we’re happy. That’s all mom ever wanted for us. To be happy. No matter what we choose. I just wish she could be here to meet her first grandchild. She would’ve spoiled them rotten.”

Sam settled back against Dean’s side, burying his nose in the juncture of his Alpha’s neck and shoulder where the comforting scent of home was strongest. Dean was right; their mom wouldn’t care what they chose, even it was each other, as long as they were happy with their choice. And Sam couldn’t be happier.


	10. I'm Not Helpless

Dean brushed fingers through Sam's hair. “And besides, dad and Bobby couldn’t be more proud of us and will spoil our pups rotten between the two of them. We’re not alone in this Sammy. We’ve got a family.”

There was a knock at the door and the doctor from the night before walked in. “It’s good to see you awake, Sam. You and the pup had us worried there for a while. But it looks like the IV fluids are working wonders. I want to keep you here for a few more hours, just to make sure that you’re able to keep solid foods down. I’ll have the nurse bring you some breakfast and if everything stays where it should, you’ll be able to go home by this afternoon.” She smiled kindly at the two men curled up on the bed.

“Thank you so much for everything, Dr. Zia,” Dean replied, rubbing his hand across Sam’s stomach. “You saved their lives.”

Dr. Zia chuckled. “Just doing my job. I may check in with you boys once more before you get discharged.” She smiled at them again before turning and leaving the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Sam snuggled into Dean’s chest, tangling his fingers in the fabric of his shirt. “Are dad and Bobby still at home?” Sam wondered. He really needed his whole family with him right now, when he still worried that any slight movement would cause him to lose the pup.

Dean shook his head. “They slept out in Bobby’s truck in the parking lot last night. Dad said they didn’t want to be too far away in case something happened. I told them it was stupid; they could’ve frozen to death out there. But you know how stubborn those two are. Nothing I said would change their minds. They’re in the waiting room down the hall having some crappy coffee. Do you want me to get them?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. They’re probably worried sick about us.”

Dean pulled out his cellphone and sent John a quick text. Sam’s awake. He’s asking for you. “They’ll be here soon.”

Sam didn’t have to wait long before his fathers were rushing into the room, looking like they did spend the night in a cramped truck cab.

“How’re you feeling, Sam?” John asked as he stood at the foot of the bed. Bobby stood beside him, a hand at the small of John’s back as an anchor.

“Good, I’m feeling good. The fluids have helped a lot and so did some sleep. The doc says if I keep down breakfast I can go home today.” Sam smiled. “She’s gonna give me some pamphlets on foods that I should be able to eat without triggering the severe morning sickness.”

“That’s great Sam!” John remarked, patting Sam’s foot gently. “Bobby and I have a surprise for you when we get you home. We know you’re going to love it.”

“What is it? Can you give me a hint?” Sam asked, wondering what it was that they could’ve gotten for him in the short time he was in the hospital.

“You’ll just have to wait until we get home to find out,” Bobby replied with a chuckle.

~~**~~

Dean helped Sam out of the Impala, a steady hand around his waist and cupping the slight swell of his stomach. Sam had kept down his breakfast of plain oatmeal and toast, and Dr. Zia had discharged him with well wishes for a healthy, happy pregnancy. Sam now had a folder full of lists of foods that shouldn’t upset his stomach until the morning sickness passed, and prenatal vitamins he should be taking that he wasn’t.

“I can’t wait to get you inside and back to smelling right. The stink of hospital antiseptic is all over you,” Dean muttered as he nosed behind Sam’s ear. “You and I are not going to leave that bed for a month.”

Sam hummed in agreement, leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder. “That sounds good to us.” 

They stepped onto the wrap around porch and Dean unlocked the front door. Dean ushered Sam ahead of him, making sure to close the door behind them. 

“I told dad and Bobby that we needed some time to ourselves and that they could come over for dinner. I think they’re bringing pizza,” Dean stated as he came up behind Sam, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist.

“But what about the surprise dad mentioned? I don’t think I can wait until they get here to find out what it is,” Sam whined, turning around in Dean’s embrace and rested his head on his Alpha’s chest.

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if we looked. I can text dad and ask him if you’d like,” Dean remarked as he pressed his lips to Sam’s crown.

Sam nodded. “Will you please? I really want to know what it is and I know I won’t sleep until I do.”

Dean pulled out his phone and sent their dad a quick text. _Is it alright if I show Sam the surprise? We haven’t been in the house five minutes and he’s already asking about it._

_Of course you can Dean. We’ll see you around 7 o’clock for dinner._

“See Sammy?” Dean held out his phone so Sam could see it. “Dad and Bobby say it is okay. Now let’s go see this surprise.”

Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and led his Omega slowly up the stairs. He stopped in front of closed door next to their bedroom, a bow on the door handle. “Close your eyes, Sammy.” Dean turned the doorknob and the door swung up. He had to suppress a gasp as he saw for the first time what their fathers had done. He maneuvered Sam into the room.

“Okay Sammy, you can open your eyes now.”

Sam opened his eyes, slowly taking in the room around them. Tears sprung to his eyes and trailed down his cheeks. The walls were painted like a beautiful meadow with a large oak tree in the corner, a dark cherry crib under its branches. A butterfly and bird mobile hung over the crib, spinning gently. The matching rocking chair, bookcase and changing table brought the room together. “They did this all for us?” Sam gasped. “Dean it’s beautiful. It’s … it’s perfect.”


	11. Baby It's A Long Way Down

Dean wrapped his arms around his Omega and pup and rested his chin on his shoulder. “I had no idea it was going to be this amazing, Sammy. I didn’t know anything about this. I can’t believe dad and Bobby had time to do all this. Who knew those two old grumps had a soft side like this?”

“This kind of makes it all real, doesn’t it? Like, this is really happening; we’re having a pup.” Sam reached back and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Dean pressed a kiss to Sam’s temple, rubbing his hands across the Omega’s swollen middle. “As much as I would love to stand here all day and talk about how great our dads are, we need to get some food into you. I don’t trust that hospital crap to keep my boys healthy and strong. You still have that list of safe foods Dr. Zia gave you?”

Sam reached into his pocket, producing a folded piece of paper. “It pretty much says to avoid foods with particularly strong smells, like eggs or onions. Things like oatmeal or anything that has a pretty neutral smell should be okay. Dr. Zia said that it’s ultimately up to whatever my body tolerates.”

Dean nodded. “Well how about I make you some apple cinnamon oatmeal with honey?”

Sam’s stomach growled loudly. “That sounds amazing. Do we have any fruit left from the other day? When we went to the farmer’s market?”

“I think so, but I’ll have to check,” Dean replied. “Do you want to come downstairs with me? Or do you want to stay up here while I cook?”

“I think I’ll stay up here for a while. I want to look around some more.” Sam gave Dean a kiss on the cheek, scenting his neck.

“I’ll bring you up some when it’s done.” Dean kissed the crown of Sam’s head and left the room to head downstairs.

Sam waited until he heard Dean moving around in the kitchen before he stepped up to the crib in the corner of the room. He reached out with a shaking hand, running it along the top bar. The wood was cool and smooth beneath his fingers and a small smile spread across Sam’s face. He still couldn’t believe their dads had done all this; they didn’t even know the baby’s gender and they were already spoiling them.

A sharp cramp low in his belly nearly brought Sam to his knees. He cupped his stomach, breathing slowly and deep to combat the fear that rose in his throat. _“This can’t be happening,”_ Sam thought as he struggling to keep from crying. He had just gotten home from the hospital, he couldn’t be miscarrying so soon. _“Stop thinking like that. It’s probably hunger pangs because you haven’t been able to keep any food down in days.”_ Sam closed his eyes as he waited for the cramp to release. He let out a shaking breath and straightened up.

Sam could hear Dean singing some rock song on the radio downstairs, bringing a smile to his face. They were going to be okay, Sam knew that now. No matter what happened from this point on, they would be okay in the end, because they were together.

Sam made his way downstairs, pausing at the bottom of the stairs to catch his breath as another sharp cramp chased across his belly. He held the slight swell of his belly, praying for the cramping to stop. It scared him and Sam didn’t want to think about what it could mean.

Dean rounded the corner, a bowl of steaming oatmeal in his hands. He was still humming the melody of the song on the radio, a song Sam now recognized as “Sweet Home Alabama.” He stopped short when he saw Sam clutching his stomach. “Sammy? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I think it’s just hunger pangs. I haven’t been able to keep anything down for a few days. It’s finally catching up with me,” Sam explained, rubbing the pain away. “But I’ll be fine after I eat.” He reached out and took the bowl from Dean’s hands, breathing in the delicious smell.

“Okay Sammy, if you say so. But you’d tell me if something was wrong?” Dean asked as he led Sam into the living room.

“Of course Dean. I wouldn’t keep something like that from you.” Sam leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to Dean’s cheek. “This smells absolutely amazing! Do you want to watch a movie on the couch?”

“That sounds like a plan Sammy. Do you have a movie in mind you want to watch?” Dean asked as they moved into the living room, keeping a hand at the small of Sam’s back.

Sam shrugged. “Not really, maybe there’s something good on Netflix.” He settled on the couch, folding his legs underneath him. He took a huge bite of the delicious food, moaning in ecstasy. “Thank you so much for making this for me Dean.”

Dean smiled, sitting down beside Sam and throwing an arm over his shoulders. “It’s no problem at all. That’s what Alphas do.”


	12. This Is A Surprise

Dean breathed in the scent of sated and happy Omega, with the soft scent of their pup mixed in. He turned off the TV and nuzzled Sam’s hair, not wanting to disturb him. Sam had conked out halfway through the movie, belly full and food actually staying down. It was still a little too early to tell, but it seemed as though Sam’s body could tolerate the list of foods that Dr. Zia had given them. Dean sent up a silent prayer, thanking whoever was looking down on them for this break. He hated seeing Sam as miserable as he was in the hospital, and hoped they wouldn’t have to make a trip back there anytime soon.

Sam mumbled in his sleep, cuddling closer to Dean. He was pumping out happy Omega pheromones like you wouldn’t believe; vanilla and fresh cut grass filling the living room. Dean could feel himself fattening in his jeans. This is not the time, boner. Dean scowled down at his lap, trying to will the erection away. He wanted Sam to get as much sleep as he could before the morning sickness inevitably came back. And he wanted Sam to have a good nap before dad and Bobby came over for dinner.

Dean’s phone vibrated in his pocket, forcing him to shift Sam slightly to reach it. “Hello?”

 _“Dean, this is Dr. Zia. Did I catch you at a bad time?”_ A familiar voice asked on the other end of the line.

Dean stiffened; glancing down to make sure Sam was still asleep. They’d only been home from the hospital for a few hours, and he figured the doctor wasn’t calling with good news. “No, this isn’t a bad time. We just finished a movie. Is everything alright with Sam and the pup?” Dean wondered, leaning down to scent Sam’s hair.

_“Everything is fine. I was just looking over the sonogram images from Sam’s ER visit this morning and the ones in his file from your OBGYN and thought I’d give you an update. So far your pups are developing right on schedule and though one of them is a bit on the smaller size, Sam should make it full term no problem.”_

“What are you talking about? All of the scans only showed one pup,” Dean replied, shock evident in his voice.

 _“From what I can gather from the images from your OBGYN, the second pup was hiding behind the first one, and I could only barely make out one of its little feet. But when you brought Sam in this morning, both pups decided to show their faces for the pictures. I’ve made a note in Sam’s record about the second pup, so his doctor is aware to check for two during the next appointment."_ Dr. Zia explained. _“I went ahead and emailed you a copy of the ultrasound I performed on Sam this morning, so you could take a look at it yourself.”_

Dean could hear her typing something in the computer as he sat speechless. He couldn’t believe what the doctor had just told him. He and Sam were going to have twins; it was pretty uncommon for an Omega to have just a single pup, but Dean figured that Sam would be different because of his past with Gordon.

 _“Dean? Are you still with me?”_ Dr. Zia asked, pulling Dean from his thoughts. _“I know this is a lot to take in, but just remember that both pups are healthy and hopefully Sam’s morning sickness won’t be an issue for too much longer.”_

“Thank you for everything Dr. Zia. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had lost Sam and the pups today.” Dean trailed a hand down to rest over Sam’s stomach, a small foot pressing out against his palm.

_“It’s no problem at all Dean; I’m just doing my job.”_

Dean couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he hung up the phone, tossing it on the coffee table. They would have to buy another crib for the other pup, and double the supplies. He couldn’t wait to tell dad and Bobby about the newest addition to the family. He couldn’t wait to tell Sam.

“Dean?” Sam mumbled sleepily as he awoke. “Who was that on the phone?”

Dean helped Sam slowly sit up. “It was Dr. Zia from the hospital. She wanted to check in and see how you were doing. And she has a surprise for us.”

Sam perked up. “What kind of surprise?”

Dean smiled, pressing a kiss to Sam’s temple. “I’ll show you.” He stood and quickly retrieved the laptop sitting on the dining room table. He settled back on the couch next to Sam and booted up the computer. He couldn’t stop smiling as he logged into his email and opened the one from Dr. Zia. Dean downloaded the image and waited for Sam’s reaction.

“What is this?” Sam asked, staring at the screen intently.

Dean put an arm around Sam, pulling him in to his side. “This is your ultrasound from this morning. Dr. Zia sort of dropped the bombshell on me when she called. We’re having twins.”

Sam gasped, hand flying to his stomach. He caressed it softly as he leaned forward, picking out the two distinct shapes of their pups in the image. “Twins? You’re kidding right? Why haven’t we seen them until now?” Sam wondered.

“Dr. Zia said that when she was looking over the previous ultrasounds in your chart, one pup was hiding behind the other. She could only make out like one of the pup’s feet and that this morning they both decided to show their faces,” Dean explained, vision blurring with tears of joy.

“We’re having twins,” Sam whispered, tears falling softly down his cheeks. “I-I can’t believe it.” He froze, looking over at Dean with wide eyes. “There’s so much more stuff we need to get! We’ll need two of everything now! How are we going to afford that, Dean?”

Dean held Sam’s face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. “I’ll figure something out. You don’t need to worry about anything other than growing our two little ones healthy and strong. Okay?”

Sam nodded, worry swirling in his gut. He trusted his Alpha to ensure that their pups would be provided for, but he didn’t want Dean to run himself ragging trying to make enough money to support them. And there was something about asking their dads for money that didn’t feel right.

Dean’s hand snaked under Sam’s shirt, resting warm and comforting across where their pups lay nestled safe. “I just can’t get enough of touching you now, Sammy. You’re so beautiful and strong. How did I ever get so lucky to have you?”

Sam nuzzled Dean’s neck, scenting the calming Alpha pheromones. “I’m the lucky one Dean. You saved me from a life of being tortured by Gordon. You’ve given me everything I could ever want and now I’m going to be a mom for real this time. I don’t have to worry about having to get rid of them. I get to enjoy being pregnant with an Alpha that loves me. Thank you so much.”

Dean smiled, burying his nose in Sam’s hair. “You’re the best Omega in the world. I love you all so much. I can’t wait to be a dad.” He pulled Sam into his lap, letting the Omega curl up against his chest and bury his face in Dean’s neck.

~~~

When John and Bobby showed up that night for dinner, they walked in to find the two boys wrapped up in each other’s arms fast asleep. John’s heart broke in sympathy for his youngest son; to go through so much in only a few short years would break even the strongest of Alphas.

“I don’t have the heart to wake them,” Bobby said quietly, motioning for John to follow him into the kitchen. “Why don’t we cook dinner and let them wake up on their own. It’s been a rough couple of days for them and they could use the sleep.”

John nodded, opening the freezer to see what they could whip up quickly. “I wish I had been a better father to them. But when Sam presented as Omega, I dumped him on someone else because I was a coward. Mary was the one who was supposed to teach them everything if one presented as Omega; she knew what to do. After I sold Sam to Gordon, the Alpha went off the radar; no one heard from him for years. I had no idea the hell he was putting Sam through. How much he mistreated him. And even after all that, he still came to see us for Christmas.”

Bobby paused, taking the steaks from John’s hand. “It’s because he’s an Omega; they’re built to be more forgiving so they can deal with Alpha pigheadedness. You need to give yourself some slack, John. You were a newly widowed Alpha trying to raise two kids on your own while mourning the loss of your Omega. That’s not an easy thing to handle on your own.” He set the steaks on the counter next to a bag of red potatoes. “But I know you and Sam will work things out so that we can all be a happy family and be there for them when the pup comes.”

“You’re right, but it’s hard not to think about what Gordon did to him. I’m sure there’s more than they’ve told me. I’m glad he’s dead, but it makes me wish I had been the one to kill him.” John shook his head, dismissing the conversation for the time being. He moved to the stove, turning it on to heat up the pan.

“You and Sam will find a way to get to a common ground before the pup comes. I know you will.”


End file.
